dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicholas Briggs Doctor
This incarnation of the Doctor, sometimes dubbed the Nth Doctor, appeared in two separate fan audio series. Individuals connected to both series went on to work for licence holders Doctor Who Magazine and Big Finish Productions. For a more detailed history of official appearances of this incarnation visit the Doctor's article at Tardis Index File. Biography Post-Regeneration The origin of this incarnation is somewhat steeped in mystery. It is known that his previous incarnation regenerated after investigating a distress call from a fellow time traveller and subsequently aged to death dying in the comfort of the TARDIS and in the company of Greg and Nadia. (AV: ''The Time Ravagers'') Following his regeneration the Doctor went on to battle the Daleks on Temperos who were attempting to gather genetic samples from the Temperon in order to graft the ability to travel through time at will into the Dalek creatures themselves. The Doctor freed the Temperon and accidentally gave the Daleks the genetic patterns they sought from the Temperon, though without his knowledge - the Daleks had succumbed to the time dialation effects of the vortex and had grown old and died in their attempt to time travel. (AV: ''The Time Ravagers'') Travels with Greg and Nadia Whilst in orbit above Earth attempting to thwart an alien invasion, Nadia was captured by the invading aliens and held hostage as a means to facilitate the Doctor's willing cooperation. Nadia electrocuted herself in order to deprive her captors of a hostage allowing the Doctor to destroy the orbital space station. (AV: ''Connection 13'') Afterwards, the Doctor and Greg continued their travels together. Notably, they encountered Conglomerate, a galaxy-spanning consortium more interested in power than people's lives in the Conglomerate Training Grounds. (AV: ''Conglomerate'') During an adventure in a psychic cloud, the Doctor's companion Greg fell in love with a fear-feeding Psionovore masquerading as a human, Rhiannon, from an expedition crew. He was later forced to kill her leaving his companion grief-stricken and uncooperative. He also found himself coming face to face with a Time Lord renegade known as Askran, who had become stranded on Kelfer with his companion Miranda. (AV: Shadow World) Travels with Ria and Greg Still suffering from the effects of sargol, the Doctor took Greg to Cal-Med One, a space hospital where an old associate of his Dr Kranten could administer treatment and cure him. Meanwhile, the Doctor visited Cal-2 and encountered Chi'an Rayden and his daughter Ria. The Doctor discovered that Ria was a creation of the Pleasure Dome as part of Rayden's warped imaginings and, following the destruction of Cal-2, Ria joined the Doctor and Greg on their travels. (AV: ''Maenad'') The Doctor and Greg's strained relationship continued until his death on Skaro while the Daleks were attempting to combat the Mutant Phase. (AV: ''The Mutant Phase'') The Doctor and Ria later discovered a jettisoned flight recorder leading to a confrontation with Cuthbert, the President of Conglomerate. The Doctor also attempted to mediate a dispute between the Trilexia and the crew of the starship Shapiro on Greenovia, with little success. (AV: ''The Trilexia Threat'') The Doctor also became interned in Bedlam where he encountered the Gressolins, ancient enemies of the Gallifreyans. (AV: Minuet in Hell) At this time, the TARDIS had slowly began to die of old age and wear and tear. In an effort to heal her systems, the Doctor made a trip to the planet Terserus and was forced to balance the life of Ria against the life of a man who would save the universe several years from then. The Doctor also indirectly encountered Cassandra, Ria's sister, who was lying interned in the Cal-Med One medical facility. The Doctor and Ria later travelled there to cure the latter's molecular instability. (AV: ''Blood Circuit'') Travels with Ria and Truman To be added. Justyce will be Served To be added. Amnesia This incarnation of the Doctor, traveling alone, travelled immediately from Solaados to Carson's Planet, a battleground between Tellurian and Cyberon forces during the Cyber-Wars. Suffering a blow to the forehead, the Doctor developed amnesia and for a short while adopted the moniker of Fred. He later travelled to a museum with the intention of visiting an old friend, the museum curator. He later departed to other adventures. (BBV: Cyber-Hunt, Vital Signs) Psychological Profile Personality This incarnation of the Doctor was a gentleman, a scientist and an explorer with an insatiable curiousity, who always kept his moral imperative and fundamental feel for good in the forefront of his mind. He was known to be impatient with misguided or evil people, irritated for missing the point rather than being morally outraged. Like his fifth incarnation, he exhibited an endearing vulnerability, but this was contrasted by a sense of action punctuated by moments of resignation or despair. During his later years he began to develop a sense of world-weariness that was beginning to make him loose faith in his own abilities as he was continuously tortured by the death and mayhem created by Justyce. He even abandoned Truman (whom he described as his best friend) at one point fearing that Justyce would kill him. (AV: ''Geopath'', ''Justyce'') He was disgusted by Proctor Vrana's treatment of the Solaadons. (AV: ''Justyce'') He was also horrified when Fionara was poisoned and saddened when Grigori Glast murdered himself out of guilt. (AV: ''Requiem'') He was also outraged that pity and compassion meant so little to the acting members of the Enclave Irrelative. (AV: ''Enclave Irrelative'') He was resigned to his fate aboard the Star Rover claiming that he was already dead. (AV: ''Planet of Lies'') Habits and Quirks The Doctor was a great fan of tea and was known to have a large cache of various tea wares and exotic brews from different cultures including (but not limited to) Darjeeling, Ceylon, Lapsang Souchong, Russian Caravan and a sache of Broken Orange Pekoe - a gift from the Dahli Llaama. He was known to take his tea with milk and two sugars. He also had a habit of quoting various literature (usually human) when he was upset, in a state of panic or in deep thought. Appearance His style of dress leaned toward 1920s-style formal wear, with his outerwear consisting of a dark suit jacket with light-coloured piping along the lapels, a dark navy blue vest and a bow-tie. He was known for carrying a toothbrush in his outer breast pocket for reasons unknown. He occasionally wore question mark buttons. This Doctor had short, dark hair with a receding hairline. This was later shaved off prior to surgery supervised by the Daleks. Behind the Scenes Audio Visuals This incarnation of the Doctor, played by Nicholas Briggs, first appeared in AV: ''The Time Ravagers'', the second of the Audio Visuals series of fan audio plays. The opening of the story portrayed the previous Audio Visuals version of the Doctor regenerating into him. During the course of the Audio Visuals story AV: ''Planet of Lies'', the Daleks are ravaging the remains of a destroyed Gallifrey, which was annihalated through a violent unknown event. When this version of the Doctor meets the Seventh Doctor, he obliquely hints at this. In illustrations of this Doctor, this Doctor's physical appearance is modelled on that of Briggs himself. His costume was initially designed by Paul Lunn to resemble "a guy returning from an all-night party in the 1920s." Other appearances Gary Russell, the writer of the Doctor Who Magazine comics story Party Animals, had previously worked with Nicholas Briggs on the Audio Visuals series and had his Doctor appear in the story. Though not explicitly identified as the same version of the Doctor, Nicholas Briggs also played the Doctor in a flashback sequence in Exile as the current Doctor's past incarnation. Briggs' Doctor also had a cameo in The Dalek Masterplan, a stage play adaptation of The Daleks' Master Plan, which starred Nick Scovell as an original incarnation of the Doctor and Briggs as the voice of the Daleks. The play concluded with the use of the Time Destructor, which forced the Doctor's regeneration into a new incarnation played by Briggs. A false incarnation of the Doctor appearing in DWM: The Final Chapter and DWM: Wormwood was modelled upon this Doctor. The Wanderer/Fred Nicholas Briggs appeared as "the Wanderer" or "Fred" in the BBV audio stories Cyber-Hunt and Vital Signs. Implicitly, these continue the adventures of the AudioVisuals Doctor past the concluding story of the productions. Appearances Audio Visuals *The Time Ravagers *Connection 13 *Conglomerate *Cloud of Fear *Shadow World *Maenad *The Mutant Phase *The Destructor Contract *Vilgreth *The Trilexia Threat *Minuet in Hell *Blood Circuit *Second Solution *The Secret of Nematoda *Enclave Irrelative *More than a Messiah *Sword of Orion *Carny *Planet of Lies *Deadfall *Requiem *Cuddlesome *Endurance *Mythos *Truman's Excellent Adventure (cameo) *Subterfuge *Geopath *Justyce BBV Productions *Cyber-Hunt *Vital Signs Licensed appearances *Party Animals *The Final Chapter *Wormwood *Exile External Links *Justyce.org﻿ ﻿ Category:Doctors